


短篇合集

by bushuohaohua



Category: yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushuohaohua/pseuds/bushuohaohua





	1. Chapter 1

我和坤坤一起过年的那些天

我和坤坤一起过年的第一天 1月23日

我在家里等他，茶几上摆了他喜欢吃的零食，挑了一部他想看的电影。他一回来我就想要亲亲，他却把我推开叫我去找酒精给他消毒了才肯抱我。

电影是苦涩隐晦的文艺片，我没忍住睡着了。这真不是我的错哦，昨天回家后我就一直在收拾家里，把我们家整理得井井有条等他回家，睡的也不多。

醒来时我躺在他大腿上，电影已经放完了。他真的太瘦了，我都觉得我枕在他的骨头上。刚想起来就被他摁了下去，“干嘛，本大爷让你枕我的腿你还不乐意了？”

我翻过来面对他，“蔡大爷，我在你腿上蹭来蹭去，爽的是你吧。”

真以为我不知道我头顶那团鼓鼓的是啥？看来是太久没有亲亲抱抱压压，小猫都野了想上位啦。

我起身把人压在身下就开亲，今天就让你深刻体会一下你老公的能力！

他连忙推辞，不不不，我先去洗个澡搞一下，这啥都没有。

嘿嘿，我伸手一掏就拿出了昨天放在茶桌抽屉里的润滑，这下可以了吧。

不行不行，我要先洗澡，不然我们一起洗。小猫亲我脖子撒娇。

哎呀好吧好吧，去浴室里搞也行，反正今天必须搞！

搞了一回小猫就受不住了，我给他洗了一下擦干了就去床上睡啦。睡着的小坤超可爱，睡着了还抱着我的小坤超可爱！

我和坤坤一起过年的第二天 1月24号

答应了要陪他赖床，可我的生理钟不配合。8点多的时候我就醒了，偷偷摸摸起来用漱口水把自己变得香香的就又摸回床上数他的睫毛。说到漱口水，我找了好久才买到的芒果味的！他很喜欢，每次醒过来都会主动亲我嘿嘿。

小坤的睫毛怎么这么多这么长这么翘哦，我好喜欢。

晚上吃的火锅，鸳鸯锅。倒不是我不能吃辣，这一年跟着湖南小辣椒慢慢的我也能吃一点点辣。我们就是单纯喜欢这个锅的名字，寓意多好。

吃到一半他跟他家人视频，硬要我出镜。我努力大方得体地跟他爸妈打招呼，手在桌底下抖的不行。他还笑我呢嘿，一挂断视频我就把熟了的牛肉丸子都捞到我的碗里，喊一个老公加亲一下给一个！

当然是做着爱跨年啦，这样我们就是做了两年的爱呀。他跟我说王子异我爱你，从狗年到猪年到鼠年。我咬他的唇珠，那我就爱蔡徐坤从鼠年到狗年。他来劲了，嘿我爱你从鼠年到猪年十二生肖轮着来！

是是是，我赶忙低头。男人嘛，就的要让着自己的爱人，以退为进，得到更多！

比如机智的我，凑上去跟他接吻封住他的嘴，趁他不注意再拆了一个套子，说了这么多爱，不如再做几次吧！

和坤坤一起过年的第三天 1月25日

他靠在我怀里写歌词，我忙着给家里的小辈微信发红包，收获了一连串的语音。什么谢谢子异哥哥！谢谢子异叔叔！谢谢子异舅舅！小朋友的声音听着就很可爱，我正陶醉着呢，他就起来瞪我。啊，我忙把声音调小起身去拿耳机。却被他拉住，他嘟着嘴。“子异哥哥我没有红包吗？”

嘶！我飞奔到客厅去找我的包把我全部的现金塞到红包里，等下，我数了数，才两千三？

灵机一动，我从笔记本里撕了一张纸下来，一笔一画认真写着：

凭此函，蔡徐坤可找王子异要一辈子的压岁钱。金额蔡徐坤想拿多少拿多少，只要王子异有。

啊，小坤看到了一定很感动，肯定会扑上来亲我！然后我就可以，嘿嘿嘿。

我开心的把纸和两千三都装进红包里，特地把纸折了折藏在红票子里面塞给他。

谁知他只是扫了眼红包里面看到都是红彤彤的就嫌弃地把红包放在床头柜，笑的花枝乱颤

“王子异你好俗一个人！”

？？？他伤害了我，还一笑而过。

“这里面有多少钱啊？” 他眨着圆圆的大眼睛问我。

“两千三，我只有这么点现金了，不然给你转账！” 我企图用转账找回面子。

他凑上来用白白嫩嫩的胳膊环住我，“看在你把所有的钱都给我了的份上就原谅你用钱来亵渎你坤哥！”

送上门来的美味我怎能放过，我低头就亲上去。把他亲的晕头转向了我再哄他，“要不要打开数一数？”

谁知这人不上钩，“不要啦，钱脏死了！”

噗，我中箭了。

”对了，你刚才拿完钱洗手了吗？快去洗！”

噗，又中一箭。

我灰溜溜地跑去洗手间洗手，不自觉的哼着：“被伤过的心还可以爱谁...”

事实证明还可以爱蔡徐坤。我一回来他就朝我笑的灿烂，又抱着我亲我脖子撒娇。

我面不改色冷静从他后背往下摸，心里的小人落泪呐喊：我好喜欢坤坤亲我脖子！我又可以了！


	2. Chapter 2

爱的魔力转圈圈，耳环的爱挂耳边。

耳环而已，谁酸谁就输了。  
男友而已，反正只是我的。

\----你坤哥

王子异热衷于给蔡徐坤买耳环。

起因是比赛时蔡徐坤曾跟他抱怨服化组给的耳环都一副廉价俗气的样子，而自己就带了三副耳环，总是搭不上衣服。

比赛时王子异曾回过一趟家，特地请教了家里17岁的小妹哪个牌子的耳环好看。小公主以为她哥是要给自己买，兴奋地挑了一天，选了好几个牌子。结果她哥到坐车走了的时候也没啥表示。小公主生气了，发微信质问她哥：

“你想想是不是有什么东西没给我！”

呆瓜哥哥憨憨回复：“没有吧，有什么吗？”

王子期用语音里怒吼：“那你让我挑什么耳环？”

王子异这才意识到自家公主是以为自己要给她买耳环，忙补救说让她挑几对，自己马上下单给她买。

小公主这才满意，又觉不对：

“哥那你要给谁买耳环？嫂子？？？？？！！！！！！！！”

“别瞎说，就是一个好朋友。” 当时她傻不拉叽的哥特坦然地回复。

“嗷嗷好吧，那你记得给你美丽可爱的妹妹买哦。” 

王子期满意地关掉跟她哥的对话页面，马上就给王子异妈妈发语音：

“姑姑姑姑，子异哥哥有女朋友啦！”

坤哥年少轻狂的时候在左耳打了两个耳洞，右耳一个。（是坤哥本人在王子异面前吹嘘时候说的原话）

左耳打两个是因为当时坤哥不知听了谁说左耳打两个耳洞，下辈子就还是个铁血男人。其中有一个打在软骨上，疼死个人，结果后来糙汉子你坤哥懒得打理就闭合了。

得，白打了，白痛了。蔡徐坤每次提起都悔恨莫及，摇着头感叹：

“年少轻狂啊，真的是年少轻狂。”

不过现在大环境使然蔡徐坤也不常戴耳环，就只能自己日常戴戴过过瘾，特别是和王子异约会的时候。

蔡徐坤多次注意到王子异偷盯他的耳环。记忆尤深出道后一天，他俩刚在一起，偷偷摸摸出去约会，两个人坐在后座上相互偷看，眼神撞在一起后都忍不住笑了出来。

王子异直勾勾盯着他看了很久，突然朝他的脸伸出手。蔡徐坤激动个半死，以为王子异是要摸他的脸。暗暗挪屁股调角度，想要把自己的完美侧脸露给男朋友看。

期待的不行，心都扑腾扑腾地跳了好一阵，结果王子异手是凑上来了，不过摸的是他的耳环。差点没把蔡徐坤气死，这傻不拉几的男朋友能不能退货呀！

退货是舍不得的，只能留着蔡徐坤自己慢慢调教。

多次如此后蔡徐坤终于忍不住了：“你老看着我耳环干什么呀！我耳环是比我的脸还好看吗！”

老实人被当场抓包扣帽子，慌乱解释：“没有没有，我就是想看看你喜欢什么样的耳环。”

“干嘛，你要给我买啊。” 蔡徐坤凑上前贴着鼻子盯王子异。

“嗯，想给你买耳环。”当时还超级纯情的王子异红着脸承认。

“哦，” 靠得很近，可以看到王子异眼里的自己。看似情场老手实则爱情菜鸡的蔡徐坤也红了脸。

“那你看出来我喜欢什么样的耳环了吗？” 他别开脸发问。

“没有，感觉每次都不是同一种风格的。”他男朋友诚实回答。

“那是因为要搭不同风格的衣服嘛！” 葵葵撅嘴，王子异傻不拉叽！

后来王子异便给蔡徐坤买了各种各样的耳环，什么五五六六七七八八的节日都送，美名其曰反正可以配很多套衣服。每次假装抱怨实则超级开心的蔡徐坤收了一抽屉的耳环后终于不禁感叹：

“你就这么喜欢我戴耳环？”

谁知他傻不拉叽的男朋友只是回答：

“就是觉得你找不到合适的耳环会不开心。”

哎，王子异怎么总是这样傻傻的呀，连这只是他撒娇的借口都看不出来。

“拥有这么一个傻傻的男朋友，我怎么会不开心呀。”


	3. Chapter 3

“自律王异深夜偷吃究竟为何？原因竟是！”

王子异和蔡徐坤在长期异地的折磨下研究出了一个能一边谈恋爱一边工作的好方法，那就是一边跟对方视频一边工作。不过之所以把这称为他们自己研究出来的方法，是因为不像大多数情侣一样听着对方的声音做自己的事情，这俩光视频不开声音。

这是由于all for music夫夫每天不工作的时候都会躲在自己的房间写歌。为了自己这边的声响不影响另一边灵感迸发，小俩口一致同意不开声音。

但其实这里面还有更深层的原因来着。他俩大多数歌的灵感来源都是对方，每一首歌都是他们给对方的礼物，歌词就是他们写给对方的情书。幼稚的恋爱初级选手总是在暗暗比较着谁的情书更能打动人心，因此每次不成熟的哼唱都不好意思叫那人听到，每个不足够表达自己爱意的词都不想那人知晓。

更何况只要那人在就够了啊，跟喜欢的人一起做喜欢的事本身就足够鼓舞世上每一对相爱的人儿啦。

不过也有例外。一次深夜视频时，需要增肥的小蔡同学在屏幕里吸溜吸溜嗦着面条，这可把小王给馋住了。当下一个没忍住就摸黑溜到厨房拆了早餐犯了错。边吃还要嘴硬，“我可没想吃的啊，是坤你诱惑我，我只好顺从了的。” 可把他男朋友逗得，拿着筷子笑个不停。

王子异看着蔡徐坤也忍不住笑，两人趴在桌上一边大笑一边进食。  
“看着你吃饭好开心啊子异。我们偷偷多吃一点。”   
“我看你就是巴不得我跟你一起胖，坏蛋坤坤。”  
“哪有！就是突然想到我们好久没有一起吃饭啦。” 被男朋友猜中小心思的小蔡同学皱着鼻子撒娇。  
“那等你回来我破戒跟你一起吃火锅好不好？” 笨蛋王子异果然被他的小男朋友牵着鼻子转移了话题。  
“好，我们躲开他们自己吃！”

后来多次深夜作案的王子异同学终于被室仔抓了个现行，给他小男朋友发消息抱怨：“都是坤你带坏我啦！” 小蔡同学笑着对此深感遗憾并给了他一个晚安吻作为补偿。


	4. Chapter 4

大家好，我是世界上最幸福的小孩。  
因为我的爸比妈咪是全天下最好的爸比妈咪。

我的爸比帅气多金不抽烟不喝酒，唯一的缺点就是总爱是不是就来一段freestyle。

Yo yo,今天我的baby吃了一大碗米饭，  
Yo yo,他还吃了两勺胡萝卜 yo yo 

每次他一开始他无厘头的rap（怎么样，这个词是不是很腻害！我爸比教我的哦），妈咪就会笑的眼睛都眯起来。用我在幼儿园新学到的词就是发枝乱颤！我的妈咪就是那一朵发发，他被爸比逗笑的时候总是笑得很夸张啦。说实发，我一直不明白爸比说的话有什么好笑的啦，但是看到妈咪笑的这么开心我也就很开心哦。

但是有时候我也会不开心。因为我总觉得爸比爱妈咪比爱我多，妈咪爱爸比也比爱我多！我不是他们最喜欢的小可爱！

有次我发现爸比哄我睡着之后居然偷偷跟妈咪视频频！视频频怎么可以不带上我！妈咪白天跟我视频的时候还问我爸比在哪里，我就让爸比过来跟我一起和妈咪视频频。怎么轮到爸比跟妈咪视频频的时候，爸比就不叫我了呢。我好生气！可是我的眼睛他们说他们想睡觉觉啦，于是我只好闭上眼睛接着睡过去了。

第二天我本来忘了这件事情的，我从幼儿园一回家kube就缠着我要跟我一起玩。对啦，kube是我们家的小狗狗哦，比我还大一岁呢。玩了一小伙之后妈咪跟我视频频的时候我就想起来了昨天晚上他们偷偷视频频的事情。

我刚想质问妈咪为什么不找我视频频，就听到妈咪说今晚活动后就要肥家啦！嗷嗷又可以跟香香的妈咪睡觉觉啦，我好开心！然后就忘记了我妈咪没有找我视频频这件事。

我坐在投影仪前看妈妈的直播，他今天穿白色的西装，黑色的裤子！我一下子就认出来了！嘻嘻，因为只有我妈咪的头发是金色的啦。我妈咪的眉毛也是金色的哦，是不似很厉害！妈咪在外面总是好严肃的样子哦，都不怎么笑的。虽然妈咪说他这是酷酷的，但是我还是喜欢在家里笑的发枝乱颤的妈咪，超级漂酿，嘻嘻，你们看不到！妈咪是我一个人的！

不对，我们家还有讨厌的爸比。

虽然爸比会很认真地跟我讲绘本里面的故事，可是他的身体一点都不软，硬邦邦的好像石头哦，跟他睡觉一点都不舒服。但是每次妈咪回来，爸比都要我们三个一起睡，就是不让我自己跟妈咪一起睡！明明每次睡觉的时候我是谁在他们两个中间的，起床的时候不知道为什么我就变成睡在外面的了，妈咪还经常背对着我！所以每次妈咪回来的时候我都希望爸比可以出去工作，这样我就可以一个人和妈咪一起睡啦。

不过白天我有好希望爸比妈咪可以都在家里。这样我偷吃薯片的时候就可以分给妈咪，洗澡澡就有爸比帮我洗的香喷喷的啦。

我跟爸比一起躺在沙发上等妈咪回来。爸比已经把我和他都洗的香香的啦，等妈咪回来就要给他一个香喷喷的亲亲！


	5. Chapter 5

王子异第一次见蔡徐坤就知道他逃不掉。

王·乖乖牌清心寡欲版只知Breaking·子异从没见过这样的男孩。美艳带毒的玫瑰把刺露出来明目张胆勾引所有路过他的人。可怜的过路人明明知道自己会比牡丹花下死的蠢货落的个更凄惨的下场，却还是跟飞了叶子磕嗨了似得毫不犹豫伸手握住他的细茎，任由尖刺刺破皮肤，毒素进入身体，流淌的血液变黑，躯体干扁腐烂，最后化为一滩血水流入玫瑰根茎，只留下一股似有似无的麝香浮在空气里，风一吹就散了。

是露天舞台的死亡灯光打在他脸上都掩不住的绝色。晚间风很大，一阵一阵的，蔡徐坤额前的金发被吹起又落下。音乐到高潮，一个旋转一个回眸，万千姿色都敛在他的眼角。转瞬即逝的美丽总是叫人挪不开眼，王子异带着隐形眼镜努力聚焦，只三个回旋便开始觉得头晕，只能眯着眼分辨蔡徐坤，视线散乱铺在张开又紧缩的裙褶上，上面的流苏一闪一闪，他的脸也是。王子异想他大概是得了臆症，台下千百个人，他却觉得那人的视线在自己身上停留。

他像一个痴汉般跟着蔡徐坤，在凌晨2点的街头。一边唾弃自己这般丧心病狂的举动，一边却努力嗅着空气中似有似无他身上的香水味尾随在他身后。

可那人一转角就不见，只留下一阵带有玫瑰香的风。

夏日的夜不冷，但吹过来的风还是叫他打了个冷颤，从那人的美丽中回过神来。长巷里只有一盏功率不够的暖黄色灯在尽职尽责，尽头一片黑，却是香的。

那味道在勾引他，他明白。  
他不该往前走的，他知道。

可夏娃抵不住毒蛇的怂恿，白雪公主抵不住苹果的诱惑，甚至连奥德修斯都抵不住塞壬的歌声，他王子异不过一介俗夫，抵不住这朵玫瑰的香味有什么好稀奇。

猎物上钩，玫瑰毫不犹豫地展开它的刺。

蔡徐坤倒在王子异身上，好像一滩烂泥泼在镀金的神像上。

千百年来无欲无求的神诋第一次明白情欲的滋味。从此落入凡尘，脏了身，失了心。

单是一个吻就叫他冰冷的血沸腾，泄洪般地冲向下身那块在此之前从未真正兴奋过的海绵体。

玫瑰的刺一点点刺破他的身体。先是唇，血从被咬破的口子里涌出，是今晚玫瑰得到的第一滴养分。然后是颈，他挣扎着喘息，只能张着嘴大口呼吸。最后是耳垂，温热的呼气打在他的耳上，带我回家，玫瑰说。


	6. Chapter 6

帝国最年轻的指挥官休完产假高调回归，第一件事就是整治他怀孕期间不安分的臭虫。

前后部署也花了一个半月，好在结局如愿，任务顺利完成。优雅离场回家找自己的脑公和宝宝。一到家就被等待已久的脑公摁在床上拖了裤子就开干。

他们不是没有玩过制服，但今天大概是太久没见了，他老公要的格外凶。指挥官嘴里喊着不急不急，心里其实乐的不行。他老公平常温文尔雅一个人，做什么他都不生气，撑了天一句小坤别闹了，在床上也是不急不慢打持久战。指挥官那个爆脾气每次总是主动挑衅最后狼狈败北，由此不服气了很久。这次一定要证明我的体力比他更好！指挥官握紧小拳头，暗暗下定决心。  
感受到穴道一紧一紧的老公对上小娇妻挑衅的眼神，一下就明白老婆想要干啥，眯了眯眼，对老婆的白嫩团子轻飘飘一巴掌，没出声，但还是把老婆气的够呛。 

生育后指挥官每天都进行产后修复，愣生生把原来老公刚好一手掌握的翘臀给减没了，为此老公每天都与老婆的屁屁进行深度接触，美名其曰，多摩擦摩擦，皮就会变厚。可把自认为全宇宙最帅的指挥官给气的，我的屁屁是最白最嫩的！吹弹可破知道吗！

本次大战以指挥官他男人把他老婆转过去顶到最深，指挥官无力求饶而结束。呆呆指挥官困的不行还在嘟囔着自己的屁屁是最完美的，被自家老公轻吻着哄睡着，失去意识前迷迷糊糊听到老公在他耳边说道:欢迎回家宝贝。


	7. Chapter 7

Tetris

Side by side  
I feel like you could   
ride with me，symbiotically  
Take our broken pieces  
Make a symphony  
you and me

年轻人的性欲就像五级的火险天气  
发起情来就誓要把整个森林烧干净  
年轻肉体在碰撞交融的时候  
会用同样的频率呼吸  
两颗心脏会一起跳动  
两扇心门会同时打开  
你进入我，我进入你  
我拥有你，你拥有我

We are a walking contradiction  
I feel your fingertips in high definition  
Learning all of your twists and turns  
So carefully

疼痛当然有  
将自己献祭出去  
肉和骨分离  
交由他的爱人享用  
但欢愉是无尽的  
王子异一捣进去  
里头就流出汁液  
他觉得自己是一片荒芜干涸的土地  
而王子异是这贫瘠土地的耕耘者  
他使自己变得湿润肥沃  
他由此拥有这片土地  
王子异由此拥有蔡徐坤

Playing tetris  
Bodies on the mattress  
How we fit together, how we fit together  
Perfect messes  
Damn, I love your edges  
How we fit together, how we fit together

当蔡徐坤随王子异的律动而情动  
王子异便随蔡徐坤的情动而心动   
快活从洞里钻出来  
爱便从眼里冒出来  
镜子倒映出来的身影  
像两条蛇在交颈缠绵  
仿佛他们本就一体

Feel the chemistry when you're kissing me  
There is poetry, in our symmetry  
When you move with me, move with me  
There is poetry, in our symmetry  
  
当蔡徐坤在凶猛的顶弄里呻吟  
当蔡徐坤在汹涌的情潮里落泪  
当蔡徐坤在高潮后的爱抚里颤抖  
爱便开始发生反应  
有时是钠遇上水  
噼里啪啦放出火花  
眼前一片闪光

有时是氢核相遇  
轰隆一声炸开躯体  
只剩两颗血淋淋的心  
在废墟和辐射里跳动


	8. Chapter 8

而我爱你

世人紧抓的雪爪鸿泥不过他们美好一生片刻剪影。

二十一岁，他遇到他，在寒冷的冬季。同一年，他们一起出道了。

二十二岁，他们在一起了，在万物复苏的春天。

二十三岁，组合解散，他们最后一次在公众面前合体。

二十七岁，他演了部电影，慢慢撕掉流量小生的标签。好不容易得了闲，偷偷跑去看他的巡演。体育场里金灿灿一片，那人在舞台上开心地蹦哒，他拍了照片发给他，笑着打字:金海都不及你璀璨。

场馆里很闷，人们挤来挤去，他跟他都流了一身臭汗，却在后台紧紧相拥。

三十二岁，录节目时被粉丝超大声地表白叫老公，他不好意思地笑，话语却毫不迟疑，Thx,but I’m in love.

三十六岁，他拿了最佳男演员，领奖的时候直愣愣地看着镜头说感谢我的爱人，这么多年一起走过。

三十九岁，他正式息影，好几年没有他的消息。唯几次发微博是在美国为LGBT发声的游行。有人说他是在LA买了套房子，每天在花园种种花除除草。

四十七岁，媒体发现在国内pridemonth的庆祝游行上有他的身影，手上有一枚银色的戒指。

小爷爷去世后，同年大爷爷也走了。本来是要叫小爷爷二爷爷的，但大爷爷不让，说他的小坤才不二。我跟daday回他们的房子收拾东西，发现了一箱子的DVD，箱子旁还附着一个可以插DVD的笔记本。呦，这可算是老古董啦。

我抽出最前面的那张来播，上面标注的时间是2035年8月2日。电脑屏幕出现一片金晃晃，镜头转动，有一人在舞台上，他应该是主角，喊叫声尖锐刺耳，但我却清晰地听到他说:这首歌，送给我的爱人。

火爆的现场让在电脑屏幕前的我也沁出汗来，仿佛置身于热辣的夏天。

嘿，瞧我，现在不就是夏天嘛。


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry to my unknown lover 

我爱过他，这没什么好奇怪的，爱他的人多的去了。但也许只有我，只爱过他。在感情上我本来就是个残废，没人同情我，也没人问过我为什么残了，直到他。但他爱很多人，他的爱就像溪流，源源不断哗啦啦得从山间淌下来。而我只不过是取了一瓢，饮了一口，就傻傻得以为这便是人间真滋味。

他知道我爱他，但也许他身边的人都像我这么爱他，所以他也不觉得我的有什么特殊。我理解，爱情这东西实在是太过廉价了，不过是小孩子才相信的把戏。所以我怎么会用梦想去换呢？但也难说，当他的眼只看我的时候，当他喊我小坤的时候，当他走在我身后，温热的气息打在我后颈的时候，有一瞬间，我想，我是可以为了他去死的，我是可以为了他什么都不要的。

这故事很简单，也很俗气。所有人都觉得是我因为不想再被他捆着而选择跟他断了联系。这么说也没错，我还有那么远那么长的路要走，怎么能被这不知道有没有二两的所谓真心绊住脚。哦，应该没有二两吧，我没有心。

台下的女孩子们在大声喊着叫着说我爱你，我在台上听着，笑着朝她们说我也爱你们。看，爱多简单啊。爱就爱，不爱就不爱。今天我爱你，明天我就能忘记你。我不会祝他幸福的，因为我知道他一定会。我也会的，这不难。

那时候的记忆已经很模糊了，没办法，实在是过去太久啦。我本来以为我全忘了的，但有一天突然做了个梦，梦里我19岁，他还扎着小辫子，剃着个闪电，大厂夜晚的风很大，我问他说一起去全时吃关东煮好吗，那人困得不行，却眯着眼看着我说，好啊。


	10. Chapter 10

初怀崽的少妇因工作原因离家多日，与老公分隔两地，不胜思念在机场就给老公打电话。老公还在工作电话滴滴了好久还不接。可苦死了小娇娇，急得要死却碍于有人在拍，只好假装眺望远方装岁月静好。心里却在咕叽咕叽，臭老公怎么还不接电话！

老公一下活动看到自家老婆4个未接来电，慢悠悠(是老公的最快速度了)地打字

“怎么啦宝贝，我现在在现场没办法打电话，你要准备上飞机了哦。” 

“我刚才感觉宝宝动了一下！然后肚子就一阵一阵的痛……” 

这可吓着他老公了，马上离席一个电话打过去。 

“怎么样宝贝，现在还疼吗？我联系一下那边一家私人医院你过去检查一下好吗？”

“不用啦，现在不怎么疼了，我马上就要登机啦，就是突然想听你的声音，你现在是躲在洗手间里吗哈哈哈.” 

他老公宠溺地笑，知道老婆没事之后声音就软了下来 

“你呀，都要当妈妈了，怎么还这么调皮.” 

“怎么啦，你不喜欢？”娇娇假装咬牙切齿 

“怎么会呢，小坤怎么样我都喜欢.” 

“嘿嘿，我们视频好不好，就两分钟！ 

娇娇的二十四孝老公笑着摇摇头发送了视频请求。 

“!!!!!谁给你配的衣服！！！！穿这么帅给谁看！”娇娇嘟嘴 

“给我的宝贝看呀，看起来我的宝贝很满意哦。”老公直勾勾地盯着自己老婆 

“嗯…也就一点点啦！”娇娇的耳根红了 

王子异笑出了声，他的宝贝怎么这么可爱。但仍不忘和尚念经

“在飞机上好好休息，记得盖我给你装的小毯子，冷的话一定要让工作人员给你调高点，还有啊，下飞机记得再披一件外套，夜里温度低...”

“啊子异！你把这身衣服买回家好不好，单独穿给我看！“

“啊，哦好的，我让姐姐去跟品牌方说一声” 呆呆老公的注意力就这样被娇娇转移了

“怎么啦，你也想穿吗？”

“不是啦，就是我现在有四个月了哦，然后医生说可以适当的有一点激烈运动了啦…”娇娇的脸颊也红了，但还是硬着头皮说

“我想帮你脱衣服...”天呐，他觉得他的脸要烧起来了，娇娇咬着唇不好意思看手机屏幕里的老公

“好呀。”他的老公还是温柔的语气

“我在家等着我老婆帮我脱衣服哦，不过在那之前，我的漂亮老婆可以不要咬嘴唇而是给我一个吻吗？”

“哈哈哈我的老婆害羞啦，那就我来给他一个吻吧，飞行顺利宝贝，我在家等你。”


End file.
